


From Low to Hype

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (You can tell this wasn't planned), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Mini scenes of Ash and Raihan! Mostly focusing on them as they visit Pallet Town!
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	From Low to Hype

“So where do you think we’ll meet up?” Ash asked Pikachu, scanning over all the pokemon in the wetland. “I see my Goodra, so- oh wait, there he is!” Pikachu chirped in agreement as they silently ran over to Raihan.

Raihan patted Goodra’s head with a grin. “Looks like Ash raised you well. I’m not surprised! Where is-”

“Hey Raihan!”

Raihan startled, staring at Ash and Pikachu next to him. “Where did you two come from?” he blurted, shaking the goo off his hand.

“Uh… My hometown’s Pallet Town, you knew that.” Raihan sweatdropped, and Ash grinned at his Goodra. “Hey there! Glad to see you’re doing well!” Pikachu excitedly waved at Goodra, who cooed back at them.

Sighing, Raihan shrugged. “Ash, I really can’t help you with Goodra. Considering how well you raised Goodra, I don’t think I can give you any tips….” 

“Oh, that’s alright!” Ash reassured, letting out his other three dragon types. “Come on out, everyone!” His four dragons all roared, greeting each other. Raihan had stars in his eyes as he stared at them. “Everyone, this is Raihan! He’s a powerful dragon type user!” Hopping up and down on Ash’s head, Pikachu greeted everyone.

Raihan blinked, but he couldn’t help but chuckle when Ash’s pokemon all tackled Ash and Pikachu. “They all really love you two, huh?” Ash and Pikachu gave him a thumbs up in unison from beneath Noivern’s wings. Raihan’s smile wavered. “For a ‘dragon type user,’ I can’t give you much advice about your pokemon, considering… you know.” Ash sat up, cradling Gible in his arms and adjusting Pikachu on his head.

“That’s alright! I still wanted you to meet them!” Dragonite and Noivern chirped to each other, playfully taking to the skies as Ash stood up. “Besides, I get advice from all sorts of people, so you don’t have to worry about it!”

Raihan plastered a grin on his face. “Like who?” Goodra curiously cooed as well, and Pikachu hid a smirk.

“Alexa also has a Noivern, Professor Sycamore and Cynthia both have a Garchomp, and aside from my friend Iris, I think you already know Lance and Drake have their own Dragonite!” Gible growled, hopping onto the ground and waving at Pikachu. 

“Oh yeah, you know… a lot of people.” Pikachu climbed next to Gible when Ash raised an eyebrow. “You can practically be a dragon type trainer!” Raihan said with a toothy grin, watching Ash’s Noivern and Dragonite twirl in the air. 

“Is it one of those days? If so, I’m sorry.” Glancing between Ash and Raihan, Goodra reassuringly chirped to Raihan.

“...Your Gible’s so cute!” Raihan squatted next to Gible, chuckling when Gible tried to bite his hand. “Gible’s kinda like you, Ash. The baby of the group.” Pikachu stifled a laugh as Ash pouted.

“ _ Excuse  _ me?” Raihan weakly laughed, and Ash’s eyes softened. “So it is. Can I help in any way?”

“You are.” Before Ash could say anything, Raihan continued, “Kalos is pretty close to Galar, so I just flew over on Flygon.” Raihan scooped Gible up, and Pikachu climbed back onto Ash’s shoulder with a chirp. “Wanna ride with me?”

Noivern and Dragonite both curiously flew near the two as Raihan let out his Flygon. Ash took Gible into his arms, waving to Goodra before reaching a hand to Raihan. “Of course.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Would you  _ slow down  _ already?” Ash groaned, practically running to keep up with Raihan. “I hope you know where you’re going, ‘cause I can’t see anything with you blocking the way.” Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s head, also chirping at Raihan.

Raihan rolled his eyes. “I’m walking at a normal pace, Ash. Besides, we’re almost-” 

A stranger stared at them, instantly yelling, “It’s the Great Raihan!” Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances when a crowd of fans swarmed around them. 

“Whoa whoa, everyone, I need to-” Raihan paused when some of the fans held out autograph books and cameras. “Alright fine. But just for a few minutes!” Ash sweatdropped as the crowd swallowed him, taking Pikachu into his arms and hugging him close. 

After half an hour, Raihan said, “I have to be somewhere right now, I’m done for today.” The remaining fans groaned, still crowding around Raihan, who gave them a sorrowful smile. “Ash, we’re leaving-” Raihan froze, glancing down around the crowd. “Uh, Ash? Where are you? We don’t have all day, you know!” The fans glanced at each other before staring at Raihan. “...Ash Ketchum  _ sucks _ !” 

The annoyed “pika!” was silenced by the crowd asking Raihan who Ash was. Some of them even started chanting “Ash Ketchum sucks” to support Raihan.

Raihan sighed, using his hands as a megaphone. “Raihan  _ sucks _ !” 

All his fans froze, instantly denying it. Raihan perked up when Ash’s loud “ _ What _ did you  _ just say _ ?!” rang across the crowd. Raihan grinned, turning. He literally walked into Ash and elbowed him in the face. Pikachu facepalmed.

“Oh, sorry! Didn’t notice you-”

“ _ What _ was  _ that _ ?!” Pikachu also squeaked angrily, pumping his fists up and down.

Raihan sweatdropped. He placed Pikachu on his shoulder before picking Ash up by the waist and running back home. 

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“ _ Raihan _ .” Raihan placed Ash down on the ground, sighing deeply as Ash flatly continued, “ _ What _ .”

“I just wanted to find you,” Raihan abashedly said, letting an annoyed Pikachu run back onto Ash’s head. “Seriously, you blend right into the crowd! Even with your Pikachu!”

“Yeah maybe that’s why no one ever realizes… Not the point though.” Pikachu worriedly glanced at Ash as he crossed his arms. “You thought the best way to find me, was to yell-”

“I’m sorry, alright?” Raihan boomed, causing Ash to wince. Pikachu dragged his paws across his face before cooing at them both.

Ash sighed, glancing away. “Pikachu’s right. We gotta work on it.”

Cut to an amused Raihan watching Ash deadpan at him. “What, Ash? Can’t reach something?” Raihan squatted to meet Ash’s eyes, patting his head with a loud laugh.

“Nope!” Ash denied, dragging one of Raihan’s chairs over. Raihan sighed when Ash balanced another chair on top of it, facepalming when Ash tiptoed, balancing a third chair on top.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself, Ash.” Pikachu rolled his eyes, deadpanning at Raihan.

Ash tossed Pikachu onto the counter, scampering up the chairs and sticking his tongue out at Raihan. Raihan grabbed the box of cereal before Ash did, stifling another laugh when Ash hissed at him. Pikachu sweatdropped.

“Your mirror and cabinets and literally everything you have are already so high up! Let me have the cereal!”

Raihan plucked Ash from the chairs and put him down on the ground. “You’re such a baby. I honestly can’t take you seriously!” He poked Ash’s cheek, grinning. Ash scowled when Raihan turned and walked away from the cereal, causing Pikachu to deadpan between the two humans. 

“Come back here, Raihan! I swear, I’m dragging you to Kanto if it  _ kills  _ me, and it’s really hard to kill me! Permanently, at least!” Ash yelled, running after Raihan, whose eyes widened with horror. Screeching to a stop, Ash accidentally slammed his arm against the doorknob. Pikachu hopped over, patting Ash’s leg when Ash hissed in pain. 

Raihan’s eyes immediately showed remorse, scooting over and handing Ash his cereal. Ash stared up at Raihan. He snatched the box, darting away. Raihan gave a startled laugh, running after Ash. Pikachu only rolled his eyes.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Ash chuckled as Raihan practically sat in the airplane seat with his long legs tucked to his chest. “Don’t laugh! This is why I always ride on Flygon! Most transportation is such a hassle!” Raihan groaned as Ash and Pikachu easily slid into the seat next to him. “At least I got the window seat…”

Ash raised an eyebrow when Raihan sighed, keeping his eyes away. Pikachu’s ears twitched as he patted Ash’s arm. Blinking, Ash noticed every passenger on the plane staring at them. “I’m glad you’re doing this for me,” Ash said, narrowing his eyes at everyone else.

The passengers all froze, glancing away when Raihan side-eyed Ash. “Of course! It’s only logical I visit Kanto with you!” Pikachu’s ears twitched as he curled up in Ash’s lap.

“You don’t have to yell, Raihan. I’m right next to you.”

Raihan immediately toned his volume down to a whisper. “Sorry! Force of habit!” They listened to the safety video in silence. Ash stroked Pikachu, both of them mouthing the words and silently laughing because they’ve heard the video so many times already.

Raihan smirked when the speaker overhead said, “Make sure all small objects are secure before take off!”

“Hey Ash~”

“ _ Shut _ .” Pikachu’s tail twitched as he sweatdropped.

Chuckling, Raihan took Ash’s cap and ruffled his hair. “Do you need a booster seat-”

“ _ Shut! _ ” Ash hissed, but he couldn’t help but grin when Raihan fondly smiled back at him. Pikachu snuggled against Ash’s chest, yawning.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Raihan did a victory sign at his Rotom phone, who took yet another selfie of him. Ash sweatdropped, laying Raihan’s suitcase on the ground. He and Pikachu immediately leaped onto one of two hotel beds, bursting out in laughter when Raihan hit his head on the doorframe. “You alright there?”

Sighing, Raihan peeked into the room. “This is gonna be a regular occurrence, isn’t it?”

“Hey, you laughed when I tried to get your cereal-” Pikachu rolled his eyes, stretching and curling up on the hotel pillow.

“That was once!” Raihan stepped into the room, sweatdropping when he had to crouch to not drag his head across the ceiling. Ash laid back on his bed, yawning. “Let me guess, the showerhead is way too short for me as well.”

Ash shrugged, and Raihan sighed. “Well, I’m  _ sorry  _ the hotel is built like this,” Ash said, sitting up. Raihan crouched to pick up his suitcase, wincing when his head hit the ceiling once more. 

“Just don’t turn on the ceiling fan. It’ll take my head off.” 

Ash and Pikachu both had a worried expression on their face when Raihan started coughing. “Are you alright?” Pikachu hopped on the second bed, chirping in worry as well. 

“Ugh, is that an air freshener?” Raihan asked, wiping his face while gagging. Pikachu sweatdropped as he spotted the little device positioned near Raihan.

Ash awkwardly laughed. “I’m sorry. Get some sleep, alright?” He raised an eyebrow when Raihan hesitated for a moment. 

“Uh, yeah!” Raihan blurted, walking forward and using Ash’s head as an armrest despite Ash’s sputtering. “Hey, I deserve it for my troubles.” Pikachu bounced on Raihan’s bed before flinging himself back onto Ash’s bed.

Ash simply sighed.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Raihan softly groaned, uncurling and hanging his feet off his bed. He went the whole plane ride without sleeping, so why can’t he sleep now? His eyebrows twitched when his feet and arms both stuck out of the blanket. Was he using the wrong end of the blanket?

He shifted the blanket. Nope. It was just short. He sighed, sitting up and glancing over at a sleeping Ash and Pikachu. While Pikachu was sleeping peacefully on a pillow, Ash was sprawled out on the edge of the bed, laying on top of his blanket. Raihan sweatdropped as he noticed Ash somehow managed to sleep diagonally. 

The silence was almost suffocating. 

Raihan glanced down at his hands, gritting his teeth and dipping his head. He wanted to let Flygon out. But the room was  _ way _ too small. He could barely stretch his arms out  _ while on the bed _ , there was no way he was gonna let Flygon be cramped like he was, nuh-uh. He covered his mouth, taking a deep breath.

A small whimper snapped Raihan out of his thoughts. His eyes widened when Ash hugged himself, pressing his face against the bed while shaking. Raihan threw his covers off, accidentally banging his head against the ceiling before kneeling next to Ash, clutching his head. Before Raihan could do anything, Ash snapped his eyes open and scrambled backward, nearly falling off the bed if Raihan hadn’t grabbed his wrist. 

After pulling Ash back onto the bed, Raihan murmured, “Sorry for scaring you.” 

Ash immediately made sure Pikachu was next to him, sleeping peacefully, before sighing. He rubbed his wrist, shaking his head. “No, it’s alright.” He narrowed his eyes. “Are you alright? What are you even doing up? Oh, did I wake you? I’m sorry-”

“No no no, Ash, no, you didn’t.” Ash nodded, before raising an eyebrow. Only the sound of Pikachu’s small snores filled the room. “Uh, I don’t know why I can’t fall asleep, but that’s not the point. Are  _ you  _ alright?”

“You didn’t answer my other questions. Are  _ you _ ?”

Raihan softly laughed, lip quivering. “Don’t worry, I just hit my head on the ceiling.” Ash narrowed his eyes, but let it go. “So… what was that?”

Ash flatly said, “Nightmare.” He glanced back at Pikachu, sighing in relief when Pikachu continued sleeping.

“Uh….”

“But it’s alright!” Raihan’s eyebrow furrowed. He held out an arm to Ash, who stared up at him. Raihan nodded. Ash scooted forward. Raihan wrapped his arm around Ash, pulling him closer. Ash hiccuped for a moment before teasing, “You’re  _ freezing _ . Was the blanket too short?”

“Wanna…,” Raihan asked, tilting his head and running his other hand through Ash’s hair. “Be my heater?”

“...Sure.” 

Raihan sat back on his bed, smiling when Ash stroked Pikachu for a moment before walking over. Ash threw his blanket over Raihan’s feet before burrowing himself under the covers next to Raihan. 

Yawning, Ash glanced up at Raihan. “Can I?” Raihan chuckled, pulling Ash closer and pecking his forehead. Ash’s eyelids drooped as he leaned his head against Raihan’s chest with a smile. They were both slowly lulled to sleep by each other’s steady heartbeat.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Whoa, it’s beautiful….” Raihan repeated for the hundredth time, eyes glimmering as he followed Ash and Pikachu back to their house. 

Ash pushed the door open, calling out, “Mom! We’re home!” Raihan startled, accidentally banging his hip against the doorknob. Ash and Pikachu both shot him a worried glance, but Raihan simply deadpanned back at them. 

“Ash, I was expecting you!” Ash’s mom walked into view, eyes instantly locking onto Raihan’s wary ones as Pikachu hopped into her embrace for a few pets.

“Erm… hey….”

“Call me Delia!” Delia exclaimed, reaching forward and shaking Raihan’s hand. “I’m so glad my baby boy made a new friend!” Ash flushed in embarrassment but drooled when he spotted the food on the dining table. Raihan stifled a giggle when Ash and Pikachu both squealed, sitting at the table and digging in.

“Oh my, Ash, your feet don’t reach the floor!” Raihan noted, covering a smirk when Ash stopped swinging his legs, scooching to the edge of his seat. If it was Raihan, he would have to lean his legs to the side just to fit!

Delia only shook her head. “ _ Satoshi Ketchum. _ ” Pikachu innocently glanced over. “You too, Pikachu.”

Ash froze, taking his plate of food and running upstairs, Pikachu at his heels with his cheeks full. Raihan burst out laughing. “Oh Ash….” he fondly murmured.

Delia grinned, patting Raihan’s back. “Make yourself at home, call me if you need anything!” She nodded to the dining table, handing Raihan a plate. Raihan smiled as Delia left to tend to her garden, serving himself some food before walking upstairs.

“Hey Ash?” 

“Over here!” Ash waved from within his room, sat in front of his TV while Pikachu lounged on his bed. Raihan sat next to Ash, holding his plate of food still. “...Is something wrong?” 

Raihan blinked, glancing between Ash and his plate. He hesitantly set it down, pushing it in front of him. “So this is your room?” Ash nodded, staring at Raihan’s plate. “Do you want my food or something?”

“No- Well, yeah, but-” Ash cut himself off as his gaze snapped onto Raihan. “Wait, is the plate too  _ far _ from you now?” He giggled, and Raihan weakly smiled. They watched TV for a few minutes, eating their food. Pikachu partially laid across Ash’s head, patting Ash’s cheek whenever someone made a great battling move.

“Ash! Can I count on you to go grocery shopping in fifteen minutes or so?” Delia yelled up to them. Pikachu fell backward onto the bed as Ash shot up. Ash tried to get to the door, only to trip over Raihan’s legs. 

Between laughs, Raihan asked, “Are you alright?” Ash glared at Raihan, rolling and standing up with a determined face. Raihan threw a hand up. “High five!” Pikachu hissed at Raihan when he accidentally hit Ash’s face. “Ah I’m so sorry-”

“Sure mom!” Ash yelled before mockingly glaring at Raihan. “And you’re coming along with me.”

Raihan paused for a moment. “Oh, ok!” Ash and Pikachu exchanged worried glances, but Raihan stood up with a grin. “Want me to give you a massage as well?”

Ash crossed his arms, tilting his head. “Why?”

“You must be tired from looking up to me all this time,” Raihan joked. Pikachu buried his face against Ash’s bed to stifle his snickers, but Raihan’s face immediately showed regret. Ash’s face went blank. Raihan gulped, eyes pooling with worry. 

“I don’t know how to feel about that,  _ Raihan _ . Aren’t you tired from looking down at  _ everyone _ else?” Raihan fell silent. Ash sighed, glancing off. “I’m sorry. I know better than anyone else how….” Pikachu glanced between Ash and Raihan, confusion on his face.

“Wait, no no, I know it’s a joke, it’s alright. I’m sorry too.” Raihan slightly crouched, wrapping his arms around Ash and twirling him around. “You’re welcome to tell me anything.”

Ash chuckled, pecking Raihan’s cheek. “Right back at you.” After a moment of silence, Ash hissed, “Now put me down before you hit my head on my ceiling.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Why do you walk so slow?” Raihan groaned, trying not to stumble into Ash. 

Ash pouted, tickling Pikachu’s cheek. “Cooperate with m-” A large wave of wind crashed against them, nearly blowing Ash off his feet if Raihan hadn’t hunched down and grabbed his hand. “...On second thought, why don’t you lead the way? Rotom probably knows where the closest store is.”

Raihan rolled his eyes as Ash used him to block the wind. “I hope you prepared for the rainstorm.” Pikachu groaned as if regretting his decision to come along.

“Yeah, I brought an umbrella!” 

Raihan stopped walking, and Ash walked right into him. “Aw, only one?” They both glanced upwards as small rain droplets fell. 

“We can share!”

Laughing, Raihan shook his head. “I can try?” Pikachu didn’t care for their conversation, only bugging Ash because his fur was getting wet.

Ash slid his bag off, taking out his umbrella and opening it up. He immediately accidentally hit Raihan in the face with it. “Sorry!” Raihan sweatdropped, crouching to Ash’s level. “Ok no, that looks super uncomfortable. Here.” Ash handed Raihan the umbrella, only to be soaked by the windblown rain. Pikachu gave a displeased chitter.

“This isn’t gonna work, Ash.”

“You know what, just have it. My bag’s waterproof anyways.” Pikachu sighed, hopping onto Raihan’s shoulder while Ash ran ahead. 

“Wait, hey! If anything I should be the one going without!” Raihan easily caught up to Ash, trying and failing to hand the umbrella back. “I’m used to-”

“Oh, you think I’m not? I’m so fragile that I can’t handle a little rain?” Ash said, a hint of bitterness in his tone. Pikachu shook his head, eyes filling with sorrow.

“Wha- No! It’s not that, I just….” Raihan watched Ash getting drenched in the rain, heart twisting. “You don’t have to deal with-” 

“Neither should you.” 

Raihan flinched, eyes wide. They were silent for a moment.

Pikachu worriedly chirped at Raihan, who sighed, walking forward and placing a hand on Ash's shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get to the store.”

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Raihan awkwardly laughed, constantly shifting back and forth while Ash glanced over the aisles, tiptoeing to look at the top shelves. After grabbing a few items, Ash raised an eyebrow. “Anything wrong?” Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s other shoulder, tilting his head at Raihan.

“I feel like I’m blocking other people’s sights by standing here.” As if proving his point, Raihan ducked under a low hanging grocery store sign. Strangers stared at them, most of them keeping their distance. 

Ash blinked, glancing off. “Maybe you should go back-” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Raihan nearly walked into Ash when he stopped to look at more grocery items. Jolting back, Raihan awkwardly smiled, spotting a flash of yellow near his feet. Pikachu hopped onto one of the grocery store shelves, checking for the best items by squeezing in between the spaces.

“Hey Raihan, do you-” Ash cut himself off as he saw Raihan practically sprawled on the ground to reach something from the bottom shelves. Before Ash could say anything, Raihan quickly stood back up with an embarrassed flush. 

Raihan’s vision went black for a moment. 

He probably would have toppled if it wasn’t for Ash holding his arm. The two stared at each other for a few silent moments. Raihan chucked the fluffy Pikachu plush keychain he found at Ash, which squeaked when hitting Ash’s face. Ash gave a heavy sigh, easily picking it up before stepping back. “You good?” Pikachu cooed in agreement, peeking his head out from the shelf.

“Oh yeah, this always happens. I just stood up too fast this time.” 

Ash facepalmed. “I can’t believe people leave you to your own devices.” He handed the keychain to Pikachu, who curiously chirped, dangling it in front of him.

Raihan rolled his eyes. “You too, Ash. You’re gonna crash into the shelf if you keep leaping to reach an item like that.”

“Well I’m  _ sorry  _ I don’t have long arms like you do.” Pikachu played with the keychain, cooing to Ash.

Chuckling, Raihan easily grabbed the last item on their shopping list. “Too bad for you.”

Ash sighed, shaking his head. “But seriously though, too bad for  _ you _ , considering literally none of the clothing here fits you. Probably not even the fitting room itself.”

“...Yeah let’s not go there then.” 

Ash raised an eyebrow, freezing when a stranger yelled, “Hey, tall person! Can you get something for me?” More strangers stared at them. Pikachu shrunk down on himself, paws gripping the keychain tighter.

“Oh, here we go again,” Raihan sighed. 

By the time they arrived at the checkout, Raihan had helped a dozen people and taken selfies with a few more. He couldn’t even fit into their camera view without semi-squatting or slouching. Ash and Pikachu only watched from the sidelines with increasing worry.

“Are you feeling alright?” Ash asked, taking the keychain from Pikachu.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Raihan plastered a grin on his face as he winked at Ash. “This is why I always take my own pictures.”

Before Ash could respond, a stranger blurted, “You’re tall!” Ash and Pikachu both facepalmed.

Raihan sweatdropped. “Yeah-”

“Do you play basketball? I’ve never seen you before! You look like a skyscraper!”

“Uh, I’ll take that last part as a compliment.” Ash glanced up at Raihan in worry as he continued in his overly chipper tone, “But no I don’t, I’m not from this region.” The stranger froze, sporting a scowl.

Ash stepped closer to Raihan, staring at the stranger while placing a hand on Raihan’s back. “Is there a  _ problem _ ?” he sweetly asked, eyes almost glowing. Pikachu growled, cheeks sparking. 

“...Aren’t you- Oh Mew,” the stranger stuttered. Ash subconsciously walked in front of Raihan, a hand blocking Raihan from going forward. “Uh, oh, um… You two have a nice day!” They watched the person run away before exchanging amused smiles. Pikachu puffed out his chest, patting Raihan’s arm before nuzzling Ash’s cheek.

“Thanks.” Raihan glanced at the self-checkout station with a sweatdrop. While the fixed camera recorded Ash’s face, it only reached up to Raihan’s chest. After a moment of silence, Raihan sighed, plastering a grin on his face once more. “Can I meet your other pokemon after this?” Ash and Pikachu met gazes, both of them nodding excitedly.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Raihan ducked under a branch, watching Ash climb up the tree. Cupping his mouth, Raihan yelled, “You’re like a Grookey!” Pikachu chirped up at Ash next to Raihan, waving.

“Thanks!”

“Are you so good at climbing because you’re-”

“Shut it, Raihan!” Ash yelled down. “I’m taller than you now!” They stared at each other for a moment before both bursting out in laughter. Pikachu rolled his eyes, climbing onto Raihan’s head. Ash positioned himself on the edge of a branch, yelling, “Hey everyone! Family gathering!” He heard his pokemon’s cheers from all across the ranch.

Raihan’s eyes widened in amazement as  _ dozens  _ of pokemon came running over. 

Ash flipped back down onto the ground, letting out his four Alola team members as well as Squirtle and Primeape. “Hey guys, I want you all to meet Raihan!” They all waved to Raihan before greeting Ash’s other pokemon. Pikachu, in particular, eagerly greeted them from Raihan’s head. Ash grinned as Raihan’s eyes glimmered in amazement.

Before long, the entire field was covered with Ash’s pokemon.

Pikachu hopped onto the ground as Raihan tilted his head. “...I knew you were a powerful battler, but you have so many pokemon!” Raihan exclaimed, laughing when Gible latched onto his head. “Hey there! Ash, you-” He deadpanned when Ash got tackled by his Tauros, followed by affectionate hugs from his Bayleaf and Muk. Raihan towered over Ash, joking, “How’s the weather down there?” Pikachu scampered over, sweatdropping.

“Chilly. You’re blocking the sun, Raihan.”

Raihan chuckled, sitting next to Ash and taking his cap. “Oh, apologies! Being cold isn’t fun.”

“Yeah. It’s not.” Ash sat up, eyes blank as he ran a hand through Pikachu’s fur. Raihan’s eyes filled with sorrow as he tousled Ash’s hair, pecking his cheek before giving back his cap. “Heh. Thanks.” 

As Ash’s pokemon interacted with each other, Raihan joked, “Any more pokemon I should meet?”

Pikachu hopped up and down, chirping in curiosity. “Actually, yeah! Apart from Goodra, you haven’t met my other released pokemon, right?”

“You have  _ more _ ?” Pikachu rolled his eyes before darting away, nodding to Ash.

Ash listed, “Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Greninja, and Naganadel!” He smirked. “Naganadel’s a dragon type Ultra Beast, by the way.”

Raihan gasped, “Whoa, cool!” He stared over the field, watching Pikachu greet his friends. “I really wanna meet them all. Even Lapras.” Ash raised an eyebrow.

Glalie hovered around Ash, making Raihan stiffen. Mr. Mime scooted over, raising an eyebrow at Raihan like he knew all of Raihan’s secrets. A shiver ran down Raihan’s spine. Ash tilted his head as Raihan stared between Glalie and Mr. Mime, subconsciously scooting behind Ash. 

“Erm. Raihan?”

“Huh?” 

Ash stood up, shaking his head when Glalie and Mr. Mime came closer to them. “Come on, Raihan.” Raihan shot up to his feet, following Ash as he gave him a small tour of the ranch.

“...Nothing against your uh, Glalie and Mr. Mime-”

“Ice and fairy, I get it.” Ash side-eyed Raihan. “You’re really not gonna like Alolan Ninetales, huh?” He glanced off, whispering, “Then again, Galarian Mr. Mime are ice types, so there’s that.”

“...Aren’t you gonna ask why?”

Ash stopped walking. “No, because I  _ get  _ it. I’ve encountered a lot of different pokemon on my journeys, and I’d be lying if I said all those events were peaceful.” 

Raihan blinked when Ash took out the Pikachu keychain he found. “You  _ bought  _ it?”

Nodding, Ash handed it to Raihan, covering his hand. “I might not know what you went through, but I’m here to support you.”

Raihan pulled Ash into another awkward hug.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

“Hey Ash, have you seen the hoodie I wear for-”

Ash nearly dropped his guitar on the grass while trying to roll up his way too long sleeves. “No….” The pokemon surrounding him glanced at each other, scattering. Pikachu shook his fur, waving to Raihan from underneath Ash’s humongous hoodie.

Raihan sweatdropped. “You can keep it for today.” He sat next to Ash, staring at the almost-bigger-than-Ash-himself guitar. “Did I bother you?” 

Ash shook his head, tuning his guitar. “Have you played the guitar before?”

“...I play the ukulele?” Pikachu glanced between the two humans, hiding a laugh as he slipped out of the hoodie.

“Huh. That’s interesting!” Ash lightly strummed the guitar. “We should play together sometimes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah of course.” Ash and Pikachu both tilted their head. “Why not?”

“...You know, the usual.”

“I don’t.” 

Raihan sighed, glancing off over the landscape, their shadows stretching like melted caramel under the setting sun. “Don’t worry about it.”

Pikachu glanced between the two of them, leaning against Ash’s side. “Oh, is this about our grocery shopping trip? I’m sorry for forcing you to go.”

“I agreed to it. ‘S not your fault.”

Ash faltered, guitar strings echoing across the quiet ranch. “...So there  _ was  _ something wrong?”

Raihan tucked his legs towards his chest, rubbing one of his knees. “It’s nothing, really, I don’t want to get in the way. Literally as well.”

Handing his guitar to Pikachu, Ash placed a hand on Raihan’s. “You’re not-”

“Your hand is so small!” Raihan blurted, causing Ash to startle. “You’re-” Raihan shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, I know you experienced the same as me, if not worse, considering- I mean-”

“That doesn’t matter.” Ash stood up. “How would you want me to help? What do you wanna do together?” Raihan glanced at Pikachu, who nodded, balancing the guitar on his back.

“I… don’t know?”

“Do you want to talk about it? Be distracted from it?” Ash stared down at Raihan. “Do you want to be comforted with hugs? Compliments? My probably bad advice?” Raihan couldn’t help but chuckle as Ash shrugged. “We could just stay here. I could play the guitar, we could gaze at the stars-” Ash said, cut off when he covered a yawn. 

“I want you to go to sleep.” Pikachu sweatdropped, still holding up Ash’s guitar. “Here, I can carry you back if you’d like-”

“Nope, this is about you! I can carry you back-” Ash blinked, taking back his guitar. “Where do you wanna sleep tonight? My house’s not as big or neat as the lab-”

“But it’s homey.” Raihan flushed in embarrassment. “If you’d have me.” Pikachu practically cheered, patting Ash’s leg.

“Of course!” Ash tiptoed, pulling Raihan down by his hoodie strings before pecking his forehead. “...How do you want to be carried?”

“Wait, you’re serious.” Pikachu laughed, ears twitching in amusement.

“Yeah! Piggyback?”

Raihan sweatdropped. “You sure that would work?” Ash rolled his eyes, strapping his guitar to Raihan’s back before easily hoisting him up. 

Raihan’s mind did a mental keyboard smash. The TV no signal sound effect blared in his head for a few seconds before he blue-screened.

It was only when Pikachu climbed onto his head did Raihan finally realize they were already halfway across the ranch.

Raihan loosely wrapped his arms around Ash’s neck, causing Ash to giggle. “You finally snapped out of it?”

“I shouldn’t be this surprised.”

“That’s right, you shouldn’t,” Ash and Pikachu said in unison.

Raihan sweatdropped when his Rotom zipped out, twirling around them. Pikachu gave Rotom a victory sign while Raihan tried to hide his embarrassed face. Ash simply smiled, winking at Rotom as it took pictures of them. 

After taking a deep breath, Raihan fondly glanced down at Ash, taking out the Pikachu keychain Ash got for him. He dangled it above Ash’s head while Pikachu partially dangled his tail in front of Raihan’s face.

Ash dramatically sighed before also grinning at Rotom. Rotom chirped, taking a few more photos before flying into Raihan’s hands. Pikachu chirped to Raihan, both of them debating over which pictures look the best, to Ash’s amusement.

“Oh, this one looks good!” Pikachu nodded in agreement as Raihan held his phone next to Ash’s face for him to see. “Can I-”

“Yeah sure, why not?” 

Raihan uploaded the picture to his internet account, laughing when it immediately blew up with likes and comments. “My fans are hyped alright! Of course they are!” Pikachu chirped, nodding like he expected nothing less as well.

Ash rolled his eyes. “You’re hyped as well, don’t try to deny it.” 

Lazily laughing, Raihan rested his chin on Ash’s head, tucking Rotom back into his pocket. “Nah, I’m chill.” Ash and Pikachu snickered in unison as Raihan dramatically yawned before actually yawning. “Love ya….”

Ash blinked when Raihan’s head lolled to the side, eyes closed. Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s head, glancing at Raihan and cooing softly. He grabbed the keychain before it fell, amusedly exchanging a smile with Ash.

Fondly sighing, Ash was careful to duck under the low branches at the edge of the dirt path.

**Author's Note:**

> *deep breath* Can you tell I rushed this one? Oh well.


End file.
